


Afraid of losing you

by shethenightwolf



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shethenightwolf/pseuds/shethenightwolf
Summary: You and Arthur are together and he checks on you before the train robbery.





	Afraid of losing you

You and Arthur have been together for a while. It was great and you couldn’t imagine being with someone else than him. You couldn’t have dreamt of a better man.

Just as everything settled down Arthur told you about the train robbery he was preparing for with boys. You knew you couldn’t do anything to stop him, even though you were afraid of him. It was his life and you had to accept it.

“Beautiful.” You heard his voice behind your back as he entered your tent. “I wanted to check on you. Make sure you’re fine, before I leave.”

“I’m fine.” You assured him, but inside you were far from being fine. “I wish I could come with you.”

“No way.” Arthur put his arms around you. “I can’t risk you getting hurt, baby girl.”

“But you can risk your life, huh?” You murmured, looking away.

“Hey, look at me.” He grabbed your chin and turn your head towards him. “I’ll be fine. You know I can take care of myself. It’s not the first train I’ve robbed.”

“Oh, yeah.” You said touching his rough cheek. “Please, come back to me.”

“I’ll always come back to you, Y/N.” He gently kissed your forehead. “You’re my life.”

You felt tears falling down your cheeks. You didn’t want to cry, but you also couldn’t control your emotions. Arthur washed them away then pressed his lips against yours.

“When are you leaving?” You were so close to him as your lips were still touching his.

“In an hour.” He whispered. “I thought it would be easier for you if I stayed with you until you fall asleep. I’ll be back before you wake up.”

“Alright.” You replied holding him tight.

Arthur lifted you up and laid on your bed. He put the guns away before he laid down next to you. He pulled you closer to him, gently stroking your hair.

“Try to sleep, beautiful.” He said looking at you with love.

“I don’t want you to leave.” You whispered.

“I don’t want to leave you either.” He smirked. “But I have to go and you know that.”

“Yeah, I do.” You sighted. “Just be careful.”

“I will be, don’t worry.” He replied caressing your cheek.

You were becoming more and more tired as it was harder for you to keep your eyes open. Arthur covered you with a blanket to keep you warm. You were almost falling asleep when someone saying:

“Arthur, are you coming?” John’s deep husky voice awakened you.

“Yes, in a minute.” He said trying to stand up, but you instantly grabbed his hand.

“Please.. stay safe.” You said before letting him go.

“I will see you in the morning.” Arthur kissed you one more time, took his guns and left in rush.

You felt tears streaming down your cheeks. You were so afraid, yet you knew you had to be strong. There was no place for weakness in that world.

“Y/N, are you alright?” Abigail’s voice scared you. She entered your tent and sat at the edge of your bed. “I saw Arthur leaving with John. They will be back, you don’t have to worry so much about them..”

“How can you be so calm?” You asked surprised.

“Oh girl.” She sighed. “I trust John and I know he can take care of himself. So does Arthur.”

“But Abigail.. I love him so much.”

“I know.” She said holding your hand. “But you have to let him be who he really is. You can’t protect him by preventing him to do things. That’s the way it is. It’s their life.”

You knew she was right. There was no point in arguing with her. You had to get over your fears and let him do what he has to, even if it’s scared you.

“Thanks, Abigail.” You gently smiled through tears. “You cheered me up a little.”

“Yeah, don’t mention it.” She said getting herself up. “Try to get some sleep, alright?”

Just when she left you closed your eyes. You were so tired you didn’t remember the moment when you fell asleep.

•

You woke up in the morning, realizing Arthur was already sleeping by your side. You took a deep breath trying to calm yourself down. You gently stroked his cheek. You haven’t heard him coming back but it wasn’t a dream, for sure.

“Good morning.” He whispered smiling.

“Hi.” You managed to say. “You’re back.”

“I told you, you didn’t have to worry about me, beautiful.”

“How was it?” You suddenly changed the subject.

“Yeah, you know.. Got some money.” He said turning over on his back. “But it wasn’t easy. I was thinking about you back there. If you were okay.”

“But what could’ve happened to me here?”

“I don’t know… Micah might’ve caused some trouble or something.” Arthur laughed. “Or you would cry to death for me.”

“You’re a pig, Arthur.” You said poking his arm.

“But you know I love you so much?” He chuckled seeing your angry face. “You look so sweet when you’re upset at me.”

“Very funny.”

“Oh, come on, beautiful.” Arthur said grabbing you and pulling you close to him. “You know I ain’t worth your tears.”

“You’re talking bullshit, Mr. Morgan.” You said kissing his forehead. “Get some sleep. You must be pretty tired.” 

“You didn’t answer my question.” He noted.

“I know.” You replied, hugging him tightly. “I love you too.”


End file.
